


Loved

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Hurt, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yes, everyone seemed to love Misa Amane... except the one person she loved most.





	Loved

Misa Amane had always been loved.

Her fans loved her, of course. She got dozens of fan letters everyday in the mail, declaring passionately their adoration of her. 

The paparazzi loved her. It felt like every time she walked outside, there was some cameras flashing and reporters clambering over each other to try and get a personal interview with her.

Even _ shinigami _ loved her. Rem had been willing to do anything for her, and, from what her old shinigami had told her, another shinigami named Gelus had fallen in love with her and died saving her.

Yes, Misa was loved by everyone… except by the person she loved most. 

His parents loved her. They always gushed about how lucky their son was to have a fiance like her. 

His sister loved her. She was constantly coming to Misa, chattering about fashion and tips.

Even his police friends loved her. Matsuda especially seemed particularly fond of her, always wanting to follow her around. 

But despite this, the person she loved most still didn’t love her back. 

‘It’s fine,’ she told herself most days. ‘Because I love him enough for the both of us.’ 

When that wasn’t enough, she would remind herself, ‘Even if he _ still _ doesn’t love me yet, he stays with me, and that counts for something right? That shows he cares at least a little bit… right?’ 

Even with these reminders, she couldn’t help but feel frustrated some nights, tears of hurt leaking from her pretty brown eyes. 

Animals loved her. Dogs especially seemed to naturally gravitate towards her, even though she wasn’t particularly fond of them herself. 

Children loved her. Everyone was always saying she had a way with children and that she’d be a great mother when she got older. 

Even old people loved her, giving her pleasant smiles and good wishes whenever she walked by. 

Yes, everyone in the world seemed to love Misa Amane… except the one person who mattered most to her. 

Because despite everything, Light Yagami did not love her, and that fact hurt more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was melodramatic, I am sorry. I just wanted to write Misa, ngl. She might get another, happier fic out of me soon. 
> 
> As always, critique is appreciated, and have an amazing day.


End file.
